Lubricating oils and asphalts of normal and premium grades have been developed over the years for many different applications. Whatever the use intended, a lubricating oil or an asphalt must be stable, have a high flash point and retain their special properties over an extended operating period. Separation of the crude into base stocks of different viscosities is usually carried out by vacuum distillation followed by separate treatment of each fraction by solvent extraction and sometimes hydrofinishing in specific applications. The facilities relied upon for processing available crudes are dependent upon the quality of the crude processed and the characteristics of the product desired. These considerations have grown in importance as the improvement in quality of product has increased. In the prior art systems large quantities of available crude were processed to prepare desired products. However, with the present scarcity of available crude, it is important to provide a process which will reduce the quantity of crude processed without reducing the quality of product produced. The present invention is directed to such an improved process.